


Unfamiliar Faces

by SannaSainity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannaSainity/pseuds/SannaSainity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future partners meet through eye-contact. Six pairs formations during the initiation. OCs galore. Light cursing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfamiliar Faces

_Well fuck._  
There were really nothing else Blaise could say, or even think about it. A dozen beowolves had attacked her just as she had landed, she needed to reload... She let her weapon enter warhammer mode just as one of their heads exploded.  
 _That wasn't me._  
She doesn't have the opportunity to think more on it for the moment, as she rams her war hammer into one of the wolves, using her Semblance to power the strike further and squiching it into the ground, two other of the wolves heads exploding in what seemed to be a shot from her unknown ally.  
In the end, the beowolves were taken down. And Blaise had to admit, whoever the shot was, they had done most of the work.  
A rustle behind her back caught her attention and she twirled around, her weapon entering gun mode.  
 _Shit, need to reload-_  
It was a young woman, in shorts and a lavender coat, sunglasses shielding her eyes and a sniper rifle on her back. While Blaise slowly took in her appearance, the blonde lowered her sunglasses so their eyes could meet without black glass between them.  
What a scary look, Blaise shivered unconsciously, but the other hid her eyes again before going up to her and offered a hand.  
"Lavander Kalypse." The voice was calm, but the small smile was calming for Blaise. "I believe we could work well together."  
Blaise grinned back. "I'm Blaise Fyre." She grasped the blondes hand. "And I hope so, because now we're stuck together. Thanks for the backup, though. Sniping a specialty of yours?"  
"Yes. I must warn you, however, I am not the talkative kind."  
Blaise shrugged and took the opportunity to reload her gun. "Hey, we can't all be. As long as you give me your honest opinions, I'm sure we can work things out. Soooo... You wouldn't happen to know where the temple is, do you?"  
Her only reply was a nod, and the blonde started walking. The redheaded woman grinned before following the sniper. Not the person she had talked about partnering with, but damn, Lavander seemed to be competent and friendly... Enough. She could certainly have done worse, and Lavander could probably gotten an even better partner than Blaise herself.

"Why the Dust do we have to get partners in the fucking forest. _And where **the Dust IS THE GRIMM?!**_ "  
Onyx was irritated, using her weapon to lash out at trees she walked past, tearing deep gashes into them. There was supposed to be Grimm there, but she had yet to find any as she walked towards the direction she thought the temple would be in she had not found even one.  
And then a Ursa was thrown across her field of vision, a small pink blur following the creature that was quite a bit larger than her.  
Onyx blinked, and turned to look after the other student. Pink dress, frills, and using clawed gloves to tear off the Ursa's head.  
"Aaaaand the victory goes to Coral!" The tone of the other really didn't suit the scene. "The Ursas are down and- Ah. I don't have any more to fight."  
"You got a partner yet, Cotton?"  
Onyx asked her question while cocking an eyebrow at the little pink fighter. As much as Onyx supposed the girl wasn't really the personality she had envisioned and they probably would bring a lot of contrast next to eachother... She liked the style of that one.  
"Nope!" The pink girl popped the p, turning to face Onyx. "You're the first person I've run into! Well, aside from Grimm. I don't think Grimm counts, though."  
"Onyx Thorne. I like your style, Cotton."  
"Nice to meet you, Nyx! I'm Coral Sweets, but please keep calling me Cotton! I like the nickname!"  
"So, off to the forest temple?"  
"Sure! Do you think we'll run into more Grimm on the way?"  
The pink girl bounced after Onyx as the taller woman started walking, putting her weapon aside.  
"With any luck. I want to fight too."  
"We'll be fighting buddies!"  
"Sure we are, Cotton. Sure we are."

What had he done to deserve _this?_  
That was the question that echoed in Basil's head as he hugged the stem of the tree, staring down at the boarbusk that was trying to uproot the tree he had taken shelter in. Glancing away for a moment to where his lance was stuck in the ground, too far for him to be able to risk jumping down and running.  
The Grimm would get him if he tried it.  
He must have done something horrible to deserve the situation he was stuck in.  
Was he gonna die before even getting a partner to keep him from ending up in situations like this one? Certainly was starting to look like it.  
A war cry broke him out of the thoughts of doom, and an explosion threw the Grimm to the side- And felled the tree, causing Basil to scream in terror as he fell.  
"Owowow-"  
"Hey, you okay over there?"  
Defiantly someone there to help him! He was saved!  
Basil sat up to see a blonde woman pulling a long sword out of the Grimm's belly, giving him an apologetic smile. A second sword was resting on her back.  
"I'm fine, though I think my Aura took quite a blow when the tree was felled." He admitted to that much at least as he got up on his feet, hurrying over to grab his lance. "I, uh, know it looks really bad. But I kinda hit a tree and dropped the lance when landing and that Grimm was there, and-"  
She cut him off. "Easy there, no need to explain yourself. I think this one would be tricky to kill with a lance, too... And, well, sorry about the tree."  
"It's fine, it's fine. It got the work done. So, the name is Basil Lancer. Who is using a lance- It's lame, I know, it seemed like a _much_ better idea when I designed it."  
She let out a short laugh. "I'm Amber Wulfen, and I suppose I'm your new partner. So you won't need worry about getting stuck in trees, and I might have a chance to find the temple."  
"Bad navigation skills?"  
"You have _no_ idea."

He jumped over the other Hunter, not locking eyes with the one who had landed by him for even a second, as he rushed ahead, glancing upwards. Where was that troublesome friend of his?  
"Fay!"  
Calling out after her might not be the best idea he had ever had, but he couldn't trust just anyone teaming up with the shark faunus. Not only because she could get bullied and discriminated against, but also because he knew he could distract her from some of her most...  
Sociopathic ideas.  
"Fay!"  
Oh shit that was a-!  
He barely had time to activate his Semblance before the beowolf contacted with him, sending the Grimm in spasms, and he drew a dagger, finishing it off.  
There were more, though, and he straightened up, drawing his second dagger. Four more. This was a waste of time. He needed to-  
A tall figure dropped out of a tree, two blades plunging into the skull of one of the beowolves.  
"Missed me, Mer?"  
He looked at the toothy grin and then up in the black eyes of his childhood friend.  
"Hiding in trees, Fangs?"  
As she pulled out the blades, he went for the beowolf that was trying to attack the young woman, and he felt a hand on his shoulder as she used him to flip over them both and take down the last one. As she turned to him again, he crossed his arms.  
"But seriously, a tree?"  
"I was trying to find you!"  
"You found me alright. So, do you know the directions to the temple?"  
"Yup! Come on!"

"This was not what was. / I had planned for landing, / not getting stuck here."  
The shorter, green-clad girl giggled, leaning on the two-handed ax she had brought along to watch the man that was tangled into vines and was trying to reach the short sword just outside his reach.  
"What's your name, big and yellow? Mine's Olive! Our eyes met, so you're my new partner! That sounds like a great idea, right? I mean you're amazing! Well, aside from getting stuck in vines after launch. Tried to use your weapon as a break? Well, I heard you graduated with honors from your school! That's really cool!"  
Wolfgang looked down on her again, a unreadable expression on his face.  
"I hang here and wait, / so eager to get loose, / but it's all in vain."  
Olive tilted her head back, furrowing her brow as she tries to figure out what he was trying to tell her...  
"You want me to get your weapon and cut your loose?"  
"While not exact, / that can be close enough. / I am cheering on."  
The green-clad Huntress-in-training beamed and used the vines to climb up and pull out the short sword and them jumping down.  
"So, why do you have that pipe, big guy? It's a musical instrument, not a weapon, right? Or is it modified into a weapon? Could that be it? That would be cool."  
"It's an instrument / waiting for a sonata / that I will conduct."  
"Does it have anything to do with your Semblance?" A nod. "Woah, that's really neat! Mine's hearing. I just hear really well. There's a Nevermore above us, for example, but I doubt it can see us. Leaves in the way, y'know... By the way, are you speaking entirely in haiku?"  
Wolfgang chuckles lightly. "Truth may lie in that. / I have practiced long. / It annoys people."  
"I can't see why it would! Then again I tend to talk too much for people to care for me. Oh right, I was to cut you down! Uh, hold on!" He sighs as Olive starts cutting in the wines. "You never told me your name, though!"  
"It is Wolfgang Gelb. / I am still hanging from vines, / please excuse me."  
"Oh, it's fine! Wolfgang, huh? Well, I'll call you Wolf then! You're really good at this haiku stuff. Think you could teach me it when we have passed the exam? Or maybe not. I dunno if the world can handle two people constantly speaking in haiku, and I'm not sure if I could succeed with it."  
Wolfgang dropped to the ground as the last vine was cut, and quickly picked himself up. Olive handed him the short sword.  
"Thanks for the rescue. / Now shall we head off towards / the Forest Temple?"  
"Yep!"

It was probably the light from her lantern that had drawn them to her, Ivory mused as she surveyed the beowolves surrounding her. Six. It was not too bad, she had dealt with worse.  
She had gotten in, but if she didn't pass initiation, it would all be for vain.  
How annoying.  
She reached down to her belt, throwing one fan to her other hand and snapping them both open as she stepped aside from an attack, and returned the attack. As the battle raged on, she thought about activating her Semblance.  
But, no.  
It was easy enough to handle these without it.  
When the last one fell, she returned both fans to the belt, and turned to the person who had showed up in the edge of the little glen she stood in.  
"Good day."  
The smile on Ivory's face was far too soft for someone who had handled six beowolves and came out without being as much as scratched, but it didn't delay the smile from the other young woman.  
"Yo! I was thinking of stepping in but, well, you got that under control."  
"So I did. Thank you for not interrupting. Could you be Dehlia Jäger? I thought I heard someone call you that last night."  
"That's right! So, who are you? I can't just call you white!"  
"White?" The redhead blinked in surprise, her smile temporarily vanishing. While she was dressed in white, she hadn't thought that-  
"It's just what I've called you in my head, sorry about that."  
"Oh, I don't really mind it." The smile was back. Dahlia wondered if that was the default expression for her new partner, because that would get really unsettling. "My name is Ivory Vasil."  
They were silent for a moment, regarding each other. Ivory didn't mind the other, she'd figure out what she liked eventually, but Dahlia on the other hand...  
"So, I was wondering, since we're gonna be stuck together and so... What do you think of robotics? Engineering?"  
Ivory tilted her head slightly. "It is interesting, although I am not as good at applying my knowledge in engineering as I am in programming. Shouldn't we start heading towards the temple?"  
"Oh yes, yes- So, programming? Do you mind if we talk while we walk- Hey, that rhymed!"  
Ivory let out a soft laughter as she walked past the purple-clad girl. "No, I don't mind."  
"Great!" Dahlia hurried up to the other young woman and their talking slowly faded away, leaving the glen in silence again.

**Author's Note:**

> Team BLOC: Blaise Fyre, Lavander Kalypse, Onyx Thorne, Coral Sweets - based on Tropes. (The Strategist, Cold Sniper, Blood Knight, Cute Bruiser)  
> Team BAMF: Basil Lancer, Amber Wulfen, Merle Wiles, Fay Silver - not based on anything.  
> Team WOID: Wolfgang Gelb, Olive Daylight, Ivory Vasil, Dahlia Jäger - based on Fairy Tales. (The Pied Piper, The Skull, Vasilissa the Beautiful, Clever Gretchen)
> 
> This is just a bunch of original characters of my creation - to fill in space in Year 2. I have a lot more drabbles surrounding them, but this is likely the only one I will upload. I am shy enough about this little piece.
> 
> This is set a year before canon.


End file.
